Spliting Realities
by kawaiisama
Summary: Jack returns from a mission to find himself in an alternate reality, Charlie is alive, Sam is his wife, and he may have No way home. 9 chapters up.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Split realities

Author: Kdbenner

Email: S/J, Romance, angst, AU.

Spoilers: Entire Series

Season/sequel: Season six.

Rating: R

Content warning: Slight sexual references.

Status:

Archive: Sam and Jack archive.

Summary: Jack returns home to a . . . slightly different situation.

Author's notes: I needed to do something a little different while I figure out where to take "More than one way." For those of you frustrated by the pause in that series, I just started school and am a little swamped that story takes a lot of thought so I had to put it on hold. I've updated chapter 1 to include paragraphs :)

I entered the house, looking closely at my key. It along with a hundred other things just looked out of place since I had returned from PRX-198. But I was tired, sore and even after a 20-minute shower on base I still had mud in places that I didn't know mud could go. So I didn't pay much attention to anything around me, I just wanted to get the memory of that planet and SG-5 out of my head.

I ran a hot bath extra hot to relax the muscles, I remember that I haven't taken a bath in almost 30 years ever since going skinny dipping with Nancy Cross, the blond bombshell of Harry Truman High School. I closed my eyes and sunk down into the water imagining a much more contemporary blond joining me. Her naked body glistening in the hot steam. Water rivulets collecting and streaming down her chest dangling for a moment and falling to the ground from her perfect hardened nipples.

I was a bit too busy feasting on my mind candy, (and Oh God what a feast!) to notice that I had suddenly become surrounded by bubbles, or a few moments later, to notice the water turn off. However, somewhere in my hormone soaked, Carter-centric, lust ridden brain, all these things along with a sudden displacement of a large volume of water that threatened to cover my head; added up to the fact that something was certainly happening.

I opened my eyes to find that my fantasies were not far off the mark, as the object of my tongue's mental attentions was currently less than 2 feet in from of me, framed in soft blond curls.

"Carter!" I managed to sound slightly stern. The smile on her face seemed to grow by a mile and she rolled her eyes, then in the most melodramatic voice I've heard , and in a 'I've always depended on the kindness of strangers' kind of way she said -

"Oh Colonel, I know it's against the regulations but I, I ( a Heavy sigh and moving in to rub her chest against me.) I don't think I can keep myself under control any longer, you're just so Manly and Commanding. Now I have truly enjoyed serving with you, but right now I want to be serving UNDER you." She moved in for the kill and caught me in a kiss that I felt to my toes. It was with Great restraint and even more regret that I pushed her away.

" But Major! "

"Screw the regs Colonel, I'm not under the influence of any alien influence virus or technology, so screw the regs, but even more importantly. Screw ME!" I knew then that I was lost, she just stripped away every possible defense I had. So I let myself get lost in her the sensation of her sliding onto me like she had done it a thousand times before.

I was so wrapped up in the sensations that I didn't actually hear what she was saying until she hit one specific word, which just happened to coincide with my own climax. How had it gone? Oh yeah something like . blah blah sorry for making this so quick, we're going to be late as it is, I didn't expect you to be in the bath or to want to play games so soon after a mission. I wouldn't have even jumped you this soon after a mission if now wasn't the time that I'm fertile. . . " yeah that was the word.. My mind was numb, I couldn't even think, well not about anything other than my little swimmers getting my 2IC PREGNANT, and that she had apparently PLANNED it that way.

"OH MY GOD!" I stammered. She was already out of the bath and dressing.

"Carter? What -"

"Oh come on Jack," She said it smiling at me "sex games are fun and all but were going to be late for Charlie's game, If you're good, maybe next time I'll give you the promotion."

"Charlie?" I was confused, on top of everything with Carter all the Charlie's I knew were dead.

"Yeah Jack." She looked at me with a mix of confusion and concern. "Charlie, 16, blonde, great with the ladies . . ."I didn't respond and her smile faded.

"Your son Jack. . . are you sure you're all right, Janet told me you checked out clean when you got back, aside from the mud." Her attempt at humor once again lost on me. " Jack I'm serious what's wrong." I looked into her eyes, they were full of so much love and concern, as the reality settled between us.

"Have you seen a quantum mirror around anywhere?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack O'Neill stepped down from the ramp and ran straight in toward Samantha Carter. "Hey, I thought you'd be at home getting ready for the game." Sam was unsure what game he was referring to but the moment she took to contemplate the meaning of his comment was all the time he gave her before he swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth as she opened it in surprise. He slid his arms around her waist and drew he to him. "I missed you." He said briefly before claiming her lips again and deepening the kiss. For Sam Carter the moment was surreal, first, she thought 'this is wrong, what are the chances of one of my favorite fantasies coming true? no way this is real', then after her denial had taken a full half second to firmly plant itself in her consciousness, she began to respond, all concern that she and he CO were in the gate room, making out like teenagers in plain view of three S F's, other miscellaneous base personnel and one incredibly confused General leaving her mind completely. Jack scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the room, making his way towards his quarters. Everyone else in the gate room stared after them dumbstruck, even the Mud soaked group that had just emerged from the gate looked in shock.

AU Alternate Universe

"Sam, please let me explain."  
"What more is there to explain? You're from an alternate reality, and I just slept with a man that is not my husband! My husband is missing and I have no Idea as to where to start trying to figure out how to get him back. I think I can figure that much out on my own. Oh GOD!"  
"It's not as bad as all that, Sam please." Jack moved to comfort her.  
"Don't! Please, I can't handle it " Sam looked into his eyes pleadingly and afraid. "You are him, but you're not. I just got him back, just went through hell to be reassigned and still at the SGC so we could be together, just finished patching Charlie back together after You, .. Jack was on that Damned moon for so long, and after Ba'al, and after Eudora."  
" I understand, I was there."  
"No you don't understand, you weren't here, you were living the same events but it was completely different for you. "

"I saw how much it hurt you when I said goodbye to the woman on Eudora, I know you almost killed yourself when I was being repeatedly tortured to death by Ba'al. I saw you after you rescued me from the moon. You were a mess, I wish I could have . . . " he broke off not knowing what else to say.

"You didn't have a son waiting at home for you did you? He died, and Sarah was the one who lived?"  
" . . .Yeah"  
"Well here, Charlie lived, he shot and killed his own mother, it was an accident, he was playing with your. . Jacks Gun . ... she died, it destroyed him, it destroyed and nearly killed Jack. the star gate program saved him, but Jack couldn't stand to be around Charlie. After Eudora, I was the one he came to, the one he opened up to, when he started speaking again. he'd nearly lost the other half of his world, and he saw me as the only one who gave a damn about his dad, even though he thought that Jack hated him for killing Sarah. It's been so hard, keeping him in a good mood, after the last 2 times Jack has gone missing, Charlie can't loose his father again so soon."

Sam remained silent for a few minutes, letting the reality of the current situation reveal it's intricacies to her problem solving skills.

"You'll have to be Jack, and play along, I'll contact the SGC later, but right now Charlie is more important."

She turned and left the room, hiding the tears he could tell were slowly making traces down her cheeks.

RU Real Universe

The kiss lasted to the door of the VIP guest quarters that Jack believed to be his, the couples desperate osculations and groping had grown in intensity and need, ' one more second then this has got to stop' Sam Kept telling herself, 'He's got to have some kind of alien virus or something. Just one more second and ..oh god that feels good.'

He stopped kissing her long enough to open the door to one of the VIP quarters, he carried her in a laid her down on the bed, automatically placing himself above her. "Oh baby . . " He ground his pelvis into her, eliciting a strong moan from the woman beneath him. As for Sam, the "little Sam" dressed in red sitting on the left shoulder marched across and kicked the crap out of the "little Sam" dressed in white sitting on the right shoulder. Sam pulled him into her as the last semblance of rational thought was overruled by her profound need for the man currently stimulating her. Following her urgings he began removing clothing.

AU

'okay, I have to admit that I am still in shock, this morning I was on a muddy rainy planet halfway across the galaxy and I came home to find a very gorgeous woman having her way with me in the bathtub and trying to get pregnant, only to find that I'm in an alternate reality were My son, the reason I got involved with the star gate program and the entire reason my life had gone to hell, hadn't killed himself with my Gun, he'd killed his mother. So. here I am sitting on a bench at Dohrity High School in Colorado Springs watching My son, play in his Championship baseball game, pitching for crying out loud. I wanted to scream, to run in and Hug him to touch him and to never let go, Charlie, My son was alive. '  
"I know it must be hard for you seeing him like this." I heard Sam say next to me.  
"Yeah. He's been dead for almost 9 years. And now he's in front of me, I just want to touch him to make sure he is real."  
"He's not yours," she said admonishingly "you need to remember that, your Charlie is dead, this one is ours and your here for him, not for your own nostalgia."  
I looked over at her. "Okay, I understand that, but I'm not the bad guy here Carter," Hoping that by calling her Carter I could somehow dim the memory of feeling her body on mine, or remind me that it couldn't happen again "I don't know what brought me here or how to get back, and I know that you'll do your best to figure it out because you always do, brilliant, beautiful and great with a hammer, Sam"  
"Stop, ... please stop."  
"I'm sorry. I just . . forgot myself for a minute"  
"It's hard enough . . when your not being flattering. I need Jack right now, We've been trying for so long to have a child, and the timing was so perfect, and now if I do get pregnant it will be yours not his, I can't even imagine the issues of creating a cross reality embryo let alone the implications of 2 different entropic signatures on the baby and the possibility of cascade failure." She was crying. She was also trying not to and just making it worse, I couldn't comfort her, I couldn't do anything but pray that she could fix whatever happened and we could all get back to where we belong.

I looked up at Charlie and caught him giving me an angry glare before his eyes were diverted back to the game.


	3. Chapter 3

RU

"Dreams don't get better than that!" I woke feeling incredible, completely satisfied and like the past 6 years of tension between me and the colonel were obliterated in one act of complete passion and recklessness. I felt wonderful, it seemed so real, but nothing like that could ever happen between us, but it is damn good to dream. "Oh God that was incredible."  
"I agree, you were a wild woman, you even passed out. But we really need to get going now"  
"Holy Shit!"  
"I know were going to be late for Charlie's game, but at least we can hope that this time it'll take."

I registered the first comment, the second one making no sense to me. "Charlie! .. Oh my God colonel we just had Sex! And kissed in front of the General. My career is over, completely over."

"Come on Sam Baby we really don't have time for games, Charlie's gonna have a Cow if I miss this one, he's the starting pitcher."

"Colonel, what are you talking about?"

"Charlie, Sam you know, Smart kid, blond, ... My son . . . Sam is there something wrong here.?"

"Colonel, you're son has been dead for over 9 years. And with you being my commanding officer what we just did is VERY wrong."

"Sam, sammy, please stop. It's not funny baby. I knew I married you for your humor but, that is really not funny."

"I'm not Joking Sir. I think we should get you to the infirmary."

AU

We arrived home after the game, Charlie didn't say anything to either of us, but kept on giving me wary angry looks the entire ride home. Sam and I didn't talk either, the unsurety of how to deal with the situation was tangible.

We entered the house and Sam looked at me and with Charlie still lingering there she didn't broach the thoughts that were on her mind, she needed sleep. I had been around Sam Carter for long enough to know when she was stressed out and overburdened by something, and this was it.

"I'm going up to bed Jack." She said with a finality in her tone. Charlie watched as she left, then watched me following her with my eyes.

"You fucked it up didn't you dad? " He said in a low accusing vice. "The best damn thing in your entire life and you went and fucked it up!"

"Charlie."

"Don't treat me like I'm nine dad." He started toward the living room, but turned back. "If you two get a divorce I'm living with Sam. She's more of a parent than you ever were." He turned away again.

"Charlie please . ." I followed.

"Please What dad?"

"..Let me get a word in ... "

"You gonna explain to me, how you managed to ruin your marriage to the most perfect woman in the world ."

"It isn't ruined Charlie!"

"She was crying dad, Sam never cries unless you hurt her, you've done that too many times recently, so what was it this time? Another woman, another Damn mission that's gonna have Sam killing herself to rescue you again?"

"It's nothing like that Charlie, Sam's just scared, she's overburdened by her workload at the base she's stressed about . . " I tried to make it sound convincing, but his eyes were just getting darker with every word , he looked ready to punch me, so I stopped.

"Charlie, we're worried about the baby." I don't know if I had the right to say that or not. whether Charlie knew that Sam and his dad were trying to have a baby, or whether there even was one to worry about. But it seemed the only thing that would be dramatic enough to shock him into dropping his current train of thought.

"Sam's pregnant? You did it?" Well at least he knew that they were trying. I was amazed to see his eyes instantly brighten.

"She may be, we wont know for sure for a few weeks, but she's worried that there may be a problem because of something that happened on my last mission."

"The one you got back from today . . What were you exposed to radiation or something. I thought they tested you guys for all that kind of stuff."

"They do, and it's nothing like radiation, something I don't know how to explain" He seemed to accept my inability to explain technical things as common. Which in this case was good. "We don't know anything for sure yet, but you know how Sam gets when it comes to having a baby she stresses and over thinks every little thing." We're going back to base for an hour or so tomorrow to try and figure out what the facts are and what the risks may be, I don't want you to worry until we have more information. I just have to get Sam to do the Same thing."

Charlie looked at me for a moment considering my words, he seemed surprised that I'd been so open with him. All I really wanted to do was Hug him and maybe go out back and toss a ball. So I did the first.

I stepped to my son and pulled him into a hug.  
"It was a great game Charlie. Good job, I'm proud of you." I could tell that the gesture surprised him, but he was somewhat placated by the congratulations. I held the hug for a moment longer before letting him go, not willing to push the boundaries of whatever relationship this Charlie had with his Dad.

"Uh .. yeah, thanks Dad. Glad you could make it." The last statement had a deeper meaning behind it, I could tell Charlie had been through a lot in his 16 years,I'd seen that look in many of the black ops recruits that had made it through the harder training. No kid should have to dealwith that much shit this early in life. I felt like a bastard in my counterparts place. But what would it have been like to loose sarah then? I can't imagine.

"Okay, you'd better get to bed, and I'd better get Sam to stop thinking too much."

"Right, so I'll see you for breakfast, and do you think you can avoid the 'special ingredient' in the pancakes this time?"

"Uh . . yeah, sure." I thought back to the Saturday morning tradition of making pancakes. I hadn't done it since Charlie died.  
I could already tell that this wasn't going to be easy.

RU

"Once more from the top please."

I started back at the beginning, stating my life and career track to the SF in front of me. I could feel her presence behind the two way mirror. George was probably there too and Teal'C and Daniel. Doc was standing in the hallway talking ot some nurse.  
"I've been over this 30 times General, can we dispense with the pleasantries and move on to the torture now. PLEASE!"

"First, I have no idea how this is all happening, or what is happening, We found a mirror on that planet but nothing ever happened with it. As far as I know it is still there. . ." I continued on with my story ad-nauseaum while they just sat there watching and listening. I was missing Charlie's game. I'm the biggest bastard in the universe, and to top it all of I just screwed up the career of the woman I love and need most in this universe, well in her reality that is, I can't imagine not being with Sam. Loving her. And by the way she responded to me I think that the jack that belongs to this reality is a complete idiot.  
It throws me for a loop though when I think that while I had Charlie, He had Sarah, that we both ended up alienating the one remaining person in our lives due to the loss of the other. that we both ended up suicidal and going to Abydos. That I could make a phone call right now and hear her voice and see her, living breathing. Sarah alive. But no Charlie. and no Sam.

"His life seems to be consistent with that of our Colonel O'Neill up until 1996, a few months before the first Abydos mission. When Ja.. Our Colonel O'Neill lost his son Charlie, This O'Neill lost his wife Sarah in the accident.  
Now we've examined the members of SG-5 that returned from PRX-198 with Colonel O'Neill and have determined that they are from this reality, whatever happened, it only effected the Colonel."  
"And have we been able to determine what happened major?"  
"Not a clue so far general, but id like permission to examine the remains of the quantum mirror in hopes of finding a clue that may lead us to getting our Jack O'Neill back."  
"Very well major, I'll authorize the fragments to be shipped here from Area-51. dismissed people. Major May I see you in my office."


	4. Chapter 4

AU

"Sam?" The room was dark and I could hear talking and crying coming from the master bath, a room I really could not face her in, considering the events of a few hours earlier and the cause of her current fears. i wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I just happened to hear . . .

"I know Janet, it seems safe though, Cascade failure should take about 3 days to happen if it is going to, it's only theory Janet, I've never actually seen this happen before . . . I understand, I'll bring him in in the morning, I don't think it would be wise tonight with the glare that Charlie gave him on the way home. He just needs to be stoic, and stubborn, but mostly present, Janet Charlie has lost his dad 3 times in the last 3 years, and every time he was never going to get him back, I won't put him through that again unnecessarily. But I'm going to have to talk to Charlie, I have no Idea what I'll say to him, he gets angry at Jack so easily . . Yes Janet, right after breakfast, I wonder if this one can make pancakes? . . . I'll do anything for my men Janet, you know that, Charlie needs this, he can't handle another disruption right now. . . ok, goodnight."

It was another five minutes before she came out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here!" She said.  
"Charlie was upset, accused me of hurting you and screwing up our relationship. I had to tell him something and I didn't want it to look like we were fighting."

"What did you tell him?" I could tell she was upset.

"I told him that, because of something I didn't understand that happened on my last mission, you were worried that any child we might conceive right now may be in danger."  
"What!"  
"He thought I was exposed to radiation or something. Don't worry, he's fine with it. We're going to the base tomorrow anyway, he will see us happy and relaxed and when we come back we'll just tell him that there are no apparent issues and we will be following up later."  
"you told him that you got me pregnant!"  
"No, I just mentioned that the possibility was there, Sam I had to tell him something before he punched me out. He even threatened to live with you if we got a divorce."  
She laughed at that statement, and I knew how much she loved him, both of them, Her Jack and Charlie, they really were her family, and I was an outsider here.

"For appearances sake I did what I thought was best, not to let this hurt Charlie. "  
"Oh alright, um, I guess it would be best if you stayed in here tonight." she paused thoughtfully "For appearances sake."  
"I'll just sleep on the floor."  
"No the bed is alright, I haven't slept without Jack since he was stranded on the moon and I don't get any sleep if he isn't here, so . . ."  
"I understand my Sam was pretty upset by it too. . . I'll just keep to my own side then shall I." she made an effort to smile at me her eyes worried and full of fear, fear for the potential baby, for the man she loves and may never see again, she needed sleep and time to adjust, so I'm gonna be the good soldier and be here for her in case she needs me.

RU

The general circled around the conference room table and sat down on the table looming over Major Samantha Carter.  
"Major, I have a report on my desk that states you were assaulted in the gate room by an individual resembling Colonel O'Neill."

Sam froze, the memory that wishful thinking had passed off as part of some wild dream. SG-5, Simmons, General Hammond and a couple of SFs had been in the gate room at the time, it had been late on a Friday evening. Though the rumor mills were going to be going wild, not that many people actually witnessed the kiss.  
"Yes General, . . an individual . . . who does happen to resemble the Colonel, did .. assault me in the gate room."

"Very well major, and what do you have to say for the official record, about what happened once this assaulting individual removed you bodily from the gateroom?"

God I can't believe he's trying to give me an out.  
"Well General, after the individual in question, removed me from the gate room, we . . struggled and fought . .until I was able to get him subdued and confined sir."

"In the VIP guest quarters?"

"Yes sir I confined him in the VIP guest quarters, and kept him under . . observation, until the infirmary could arrange to take him."

"Very well Major. that will be all."  
I breathed an internal sigh of relief, snapped my salute and turned to leave."

"off the record Sam . ." I turned back to the general.  
"yes sir?"  
"Can you give me assurances that if that were the real colonel O'Neill that the scenario I witnessed would not have happened?"

"Yes sir, if that had been the real colonel O'Neill, things would be very different."  
The general paused at that comment for a moment before continuing.  
"I'm going out on a limb for you major, I've done all I can on official channels and ordering everyone who saw the two of you to keep quiet. I'm sure you know that I can't do anything about the rumors that will start to circulate, but there have been rumors about the two of you before and you made it through them."  
"If anything at all suggestive of inappropriate behavior surfaces, I won't be able to protect you, either of you."

"I understand sir . . and thank you. I can't tell you how much."

"There will be more questions Sam, and if I can't keep this out of Kinsey's hands there will be a very serious investigation. I need you to be very much on your toes. "  
"Yes sir, i will be sir."  
He simply nodded with a worried crease in his forehead.

'I couldn't say no to him, that was the problem, believing that it was my Jack, the thousands of dreams where he shows up at my house in the middle of the night and we say screw the regs and make love with as much passion and desire and lust as we can muster finally come true in the gate room of all places. I couldn't say no to the dream, the fantasy, or the man, from the moment he kissed me my brain stopped functioning and only 6 years of pent up frustration and desire remained. only now it is worse, I know what it is like to kiss him and feel him in me.' Sam thought as she contemplated the situation facing her. ' I want more.'

AU

She sleeps fitfully, I never knew that about Sam, I always pictured her sleeping peacefully , the way she does on missions, but then again, I don't know that about Sam, just this Sam, His Sam. By 3 am, I've had little sleep, gotten kicked in the side several times and been grabbed repeatedly, with nails digging into my side and back. but she does seem to settle down when I'm close. she needs to rest, and this fitful sleep isn't doing that for her, or me. so I curl up to her as she thrashes and calls out incoherently under her sleepy mutterings. her body melts into mine, molding itself to me like she was designed to fit with me. the sensation does not go unnoticed by my body but I fight the urge to repeat the earlier bathroom adventures and concentrate on making her comfortable. Pulling the discarded blanket back up to her chest, she settles down and drifts into a deeper sleep.

I wake a few hours later to lips on my neck working in wicked patterns down my chest, I look at Sam, she is still asleep or mostly, otherwise she would realize what she was doing to me.  
"Sam." I say gently trying to rouse her from an obviously delicious dream.  
"Mmm, Jack," she says and continues.

"Sam, I don't think I can handle much more of this." She has my arm pinned under her body and she is rubbing her body slowly against me. "Oh god! Sam I --" Loose the ability to speak or think coherently as her hand moves strategically between my thighs, and as she begins to stroke me she lifts her head to look at me with heavy lidded eyes and our lips meet in a soft gentle and loving kiss, the kind you experience when you have been with someone for so long that the passion is spoken in the simple things. In a gentle meeting of the lips that tells me everything I would ever want to know about how she feels about her Jack O'Neill. As she deepens the kiss, I don't have the ability to say no, or to push her away. Sam in bed with me, my wife, and the possibility of my child growing within her, while my son sleeps a few doors down. I realize now that I hate her Jack, he has everything that I want, his life is perfect and I'll admit that I am Jealous. I want more.


	5. Chapter 5

RU

The questioning had gone on for hours, I knew that they were just being thorough, I mean if I had dealt with people from another reality before then I would feel the need to be cautious. It was an hour after they put me in the holding cell that Sam came to see me.  
"Sam." I stood when she entered. She looked exactly like my Sam, same hair same eyes. I wanted so much to get lost in her.

"We need to talk, . . ." I could see it already, the mental walls going into place to protect her from the emotions she wouldn't allow herself to deal with. I hate those walls, it was hard enough to break them down the first time, before we got married, only as Jonah and Thera could we come to realize that we loved each other. and after that it took months of late night phone calls, and even those we only because Charlie was opening up to her, we talked about nothing and everything, and Charlie.  
Trying not to loose the closeness we had gained. She brought me and my son back to life then, being his mom was something she loved. I hate seeing this side of Sam, the one that's afraid to express how she feels, the one that lives and dies by the regulations. But she is the only one in the universe I would trust to get me back to My Sam, and I do need to get back, to her and Charlie.  
I just hope that if my double is there, that he understands how much Sam needs her world in order and to make sense, that was the one thing that being with me has done to her. She is stronger than anything but when it comes to me or Charlie she has a weakness. She loves us more than life itself, and she's almost lost us too many times in the recent past to be able to deal with it all, I can't imagine what this is doing to her.

"Okay, Sam, or should I call you Major, what should we talk about? Why I am in a holding cell? For what happened earlier?"  
"You are in a holding cell because the general thought it best to treat you as a hostile." She was taking the easy way out.  
"In order to protect your career from what happened earlier between us." I wasn't going to let her get away from this, If I was stuck in an alternate reality, I was at least going to try and make things different. And this Sam needed a change.  
"Yes, but .."  
"Not buts Sam, you wanted me as much as I wanted you, you just thought I was Him and I just thought you were my wife. Please don't deny that you want him, or that you love him, cause I heard a few rounds of 'Oh, god Colonel YES! I love you, YES!' that would make a liar out of you."  
" . . .The general has made it clear that any further displays will be met with negative. . . "  
"Oh don't worry about it Sam, George has his fingers in enough pie's and enough respect around here to keep this thing under wraps. And any 'further displays' are completely up to you and your Colonel. I just want to get back to my wife."  
"You are married then . . to . .me .. in your world."  
"Yeah, for almost 2 years now, we moved into my house after we got the General to appoint you his 2IC over Scientific operations, I'm his 2ic in charge of military operations, and as equals we get to be together. We've got Charlie and everyone on base knows were trying to have a baby. You go off world a lot less, but we are still both ."the look on her face was almost horrifying. " ..Sam you look like you just saw a ghost."  
"Oh my GOD! I hadn't even thought that far, What if . . ."  
"What is it?" I watched her for minutes that felt endless as she went through the gamut of emotion of a woman discovering that she may have gotten pregnant and realizing all of the possible consequences which were occurring to her with each new thought on the situation.

" I've been working with Janet to regulate my hormones after the last goa'uld implantation and I'm not on birth control right now. " There was fear in her voice. I got up from my chair and slowly walked toward her. I eased myself into the seat next to her and drew it up beside her. Then I hugged her, and I was surprised and glad when she let me.  
"Maybe you should go to the infirmary."

AU

I am a monumental, Grade A, First Rank, Head of the Class, Bastard. I feel like I am cheating on Carter with Sam, and of course as soon as she becomes aware of what happened last night she'll want to kill me, cause I'm not her husband. I may look like him and sound like him, but I am most definitely Not him. I mean we didn't actually .. I just used my hands but . . .  
"Jack, honey?"  
"Sam, . . I . ."  
"Oh God, . . ." Well she remembers who I am.  
"I'm . ."  
"Yeah . .I know . .but"  
". . ."  
"Last night . . I . . . You BASTARD!" I deserved to get hit a lot harder than that, I think she was just trying to keep Charlie from hearing us."  
"I'm sorry, you were just tossing and turning so much and needed to get some rest . ."  
"that is no excuse, you had no right."  
"I know, I have no Idea what came over me or what I was thinking, but it didn't go as far as you're thinking, I promise."  
I could see her thinking, trying to reconcile the dream images from the real ones, she hadn't been completely asleep last night.  
"I did it only to get you to stop pawing me and get you back to a restful sleep, I swear."  
"I was pawing you?"  
"Yeah, you were dreaming and kinda .. grabbed me and started . . ."  
"Crap! yes .. I'm sorry." the memories were beginning to fall into place.  
"No problem .."  
"..."  
"..."  
" . .I guess .. um I should get dressed."  
"Yeah, um do you mind if I borrow some of . ."  
"Jack's clothes, yeah go ahead . . and um . .Jack."  
She was still trying to reconcile last night but wasn't ready to kill me anymore.  
" .. Thank you .. I mean . . for everything."  
"Yeah sure you betcha'" She closed the door on the bathroom and left me to find clothes. I knew that she meant thank you for more than just the previous night, considering everything I suppose I shouldn't feel too bad about it, it was mostly self defense. But she was thanking me for Charlie too. And she had smiled, a sure sign that things were going to be all right.

I dressed quickly and made my way to the kitchen. Saturday mornings in the O'Neill household, the morning that Dad makes his Famous buttermilk Surprise Pancakes. Only for Charlie I would leave out the Surprise.

RU

The infirmary had been crazy the previous night, Janet had gone home and Sam really didn't want to discuss the new possibility in her life with anyone else.  
She arrived on Base, at 8 am Saturday morning after making Janet Cancel her Saturday plans to come in and help.

"What's up Sam, it can't be anything that dramatic, The Colonel is doing all right and it's too early for entropic Cascade failure to set in."

"Janet what did you hear about last night."  
"Only that the other Colonel O'Neill came back through the gate last night and attacked you in the gate room. That you subdued him and brought him to the infirmary."

"That's not the entire story Janet. We kind of .. Slept together first."

"You What! . .Sam I really thought that you knew better."

"I thought he was Colonel O'Neill."  
" All the more reason, Sam, do you have any idea what this could do to your career?"  
"That's why the general is keeping him under quarantine as a hostile."  
"But Sam with the Hormone therapy we're doing right now . ."  
"I know Janet that's why I'm here, I need to know if I could be pregnant."  
"I don't know honey, it takes time for that to become apparent, I mean I could give you the morning after pill, but I don't know how much of an effect it would have on your altered body chemistry. we may just need to wait it out."  
"When would we be able to know?"  
"Two weeks at the soonest."  
""Two weeks. . ." The concept was still shocking, but I had to admit that the idea of having a baby was attractive, especially that of Colonel O'Neill. But an alternate universe Jack, "in all likelihood with Cascade failure, even if an egg did get fertilized, the conflicting entropic signatures would never stabilize and it would never become an actual pregnancy." Sam finished the thought aloud.

"Sam you know the physics behind it much better than I do"  
"Thank you Janet, I'm sorry to drag you in here this morning."  
"No problem Sam, I'm Just glad you're alright. Do you need anything."  
"I don't know Janet it's been such a long day, just to talk I guess."  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
"I really didn't sleep last night and I didn't want to interrupt your date."   
"Well I am right here now sweetie, so scoot over and tell me everything."  
So I made room For Janet on the gurney and as she sat beside me I related the story from the incredible kiss in the gate room to the multiple climactic ending in the VIP guest quarters.  
"so I guessed I passed out and when I came to, he was talking about going to see Charlie at some game and like everything was just as normal as could be. . .I really thought it was just another one of my unrealistic 'could never happen in a million years' fantasies, but I just couldn't say no to him Janet, I couldn't push him away, I thought it, I said it in my head several times, but my body wouldn't listen, just responded to everything he did to me, every spot he touched expertly like he'd memorized the map of my body."  
"He's been married to it for two years, I'm not surprised."  
"I guess I'm just floored Janet, I didn't realize that I truly had that little control when it came to the Colonel, that all he had to do was kiss me and I'd fall into bed with him."  
"Don't be too hard on yourself Sam. The two of you have been dancing around each other for so long it's not even funny. Something was bound to happen."  
"Yeah, now i just wish it had happened with the right one. . ."  
We talked and cried and Laughed together for a few more hours, then I got some sleep, and when I woke it was time to figure out how to gt MY Colonel back.


	6. Chapter 6

AU

The morning went well Sam and I had gotten over the awkwardness of the morning and were flirting over breakfast, Charlie Kept casting furtive curious glances between the two of us. The pancakes were a hit, and thanks to Sam guiding he conversation, I was able to learn a lot about the Charlie I never got to know, about how he had grown up and that we were still working on our relationship and that the one thing we did agree on was that Sam was the greatest thing that had happened to either of us. I could see that so much of his personality and comfort with himself was from Sam's influence and love, he was her son much more than he was mine. I wanted to spend a lifetime knowing him, fishing with him and loving him, seeing my grandchildren grow. But I couldn't let myself get angry that I would never have that, couldn't let myself be frustrated that here I had the perfect life, and if things had happened differently, if Sarah had died instead of Charlie .. . I didn't let myself finish that thought, Sam and Charlie were both staring at me, wondering why I looked dazed staring intently at the two of them, I offered them each a smile and another pancake.

The Drive into the Infirmary was slow and silent, Sam had been thinking too much this morning, Charlie had been more comfortable and open with Jack than she had ever seen him with his dad. It scared her a little.  
"What's on your mind Sam?" Damn the man was more perceptive than her husband as well.  
"You and Charlie, he hasn't really had a dad until the last 2 years and even then their relationship has been uncomfortable and strained at best, you walk into the picture and within 12 hours that is all gone, you're best friends. . .I just wonder how that will effect things when Jack gets back, if we get him back.  
"you will, I know you Sam, you'll find a way, you always do."  
The silence resumed awkwardly for a moment.  
"What about you Jack, what's on your mind, it was wandering to something while we were having breakfast.  
"Sarah and I divorced after Charlie died, Major Carter is my 2IC and any kind of relationship between us is strictly out of the question. One of us would have to leave the SGC and neither of us are prepared to do that while we're at war with the Goa'uld. . ." Sam waited for him to continue. She knew her husband always had a dramatic pause just before he said the important stuff, to leave the road open for interruption so he wouldn't have to actually say it.  
"..you and Jack have everything. A good marriage, a good life, you both have managed to stay at the SGC, with very little impact to your career and you still travel off world, but you're married and starting a family, and you have Charlie. This life is like a dream to me, a perfect dream. and it's hard to see Charlie and you in my life like this, and not want to keep it. No of fence Sam but I think Id have to kill your husband if he ever did anything to screw this up, it's everything I've wanted in the past 8 years."  
"I'm sure you can get the general to swing the same deal for you that he has for Jack and I. but the bottom line is that if you love her, go for it. The general will work with you, you just have to talk to him and trust him"  
"A lot has happened, do you guys have a Senator Kinsey?"  
"No, why."  
"How about a foothold situation from a few years back, aliens took over the SGC and were impersonating everyone but you and Teal'C. "  
"Yeah, why jack?"  
"Check to make sure the NID haven't taken the mimic devices. I was framed for murder with those. See you guys do have it better here. Probably no Maybourn."  
"No we left him on the moon where Jack killed him."  
"In my reality, your dad took him to some planet that the Tok'ra were friends with." I slammed on the breaks and pulled to the side of the road.  
"My dad is still alive? how? Where?"  
"He's a Tokra Sam, when he had Cancer, he agreed to become a host for Selmak. When we found them they were keeping us there till they moved planets, SG3 came through to get us and to tell you you're dad was dying, you offered him a chance to live and he took it.  
"The SGC was under attack from a group of aliens called the Retu, when we were being held by the Tok'ra, they couldn't send anyone to retrieve us. The Tokra fell under attack and a member of SG3 was injured and agreed to become host to Selmak in order to survive, the Tok'ra helped us defeat the Retu and took the child they had created to communicate with us. Son is now a Tok'ra host and is growing up nicely. My dad died in the Acadamy Hospital."

"Charlie, in my world he took the name Charlie, after he became attached to me and I thought he should have a name other than Son."  
Sam couldn't help it, if things had changed just a little, She would have her father, but she wouldn't have Jack, or Charlie. 'I need him, I need my husband back.' she thought.  
Jack sensed her need and pulled her into a hug, a friendly one which she appreciated. He was giving her what he could without making either of them feel like they were betraying the ones they love.  
After a few minutes they continued on into the base, She'd dealt with her dad's death years before. But to know he was alive somewhere out there . . Like this Jack seeing Charlie alive again, like her Jack knowing that Sarah . . .  
"Jack you're ex-wife is she still living in Colorado springs."  
"Yes, she is, she's . . Sam no, he wouldn't, never, don't even think about it, He's got too much here to even think about going to see Sarah. He loves you far too much."  
"You're right Jack I'm sure."  
The rest of the ride was silent and neither spoke until they reached the Infirmary where Janet was waiting, along with General Hammond and a pair of SF's.

"What's this about General?"  
"That is precisely what I would like to know, now is this or is this not The Real Jack O'Neill."  
"Oh I'm the real thing all right, ask the Doc." Jack pinioned.  
"He is Jack O'Neill Genetically General, after Sam called me last night I ran some extra tests on the blood we took from him last night, he is colonel O'Neill. " Janet defended.  
"The difference is General,"Sam broke in. "He is not OUR Jack O'Neill. He's from a different reality which runs almost parallel to our own, where just a few minor details differ slightly from our own, in his reality, we aren't married, Charlie died, and Sarah lived, I'm still his 2IC and My father is a member of the Tok'ra. Other than that most of the events and people are very similar to identical."  
"We need to figure out how to get him home and get our Jack back General."  
"And how do you suppose we do that?"  
"Well General, We know that they were switched upon their return from PRX-198. I'd like to start there and Jack mentioned that the mirror that was found on P3R-233 was actually one that allowed individuals to pass between these alternate realities in which the mirror still exists, I'd like to study the mirror and collect soil Samples from PRX-198 for comparison. "  
"Very well Major, Proceed, and Colonel O'Neill you will come with me for a full debriefing on the current situation of your world."  
"Good luck Jack." I joked to him knowing that the next few hours were going to be quite an interrogation."  
"Gee thanks,I'm thrilled." Jack O'Neill who has been given a chance to know what it is like to have the son he lost and the woman he loves. Follows the general into the briefing room.

RU

"IM BOARED!" said the Captive Jack O'Neill to the security Camera that stared stoically down at him with it's one glaring red light.


	7. Chapter 7

RU

"IM BOARED!" I said to the security Camera that stared stoically down at me with it's one glaring red light.

I hadn't seen anyone for hours, and I didn't even have my yo-yo to keep me company. I decided to pace again knowing that the guys who watched the security camera's hated that.

"Oh yeah, I'm a rebel."

About another half hour passed and I was sick of pacing so I went to sit back on the bed when I heard a knock at the door. The observation window slid open and one of the best sounds next to Sam's screaming climax greeted my ears.

"Are you well O'Neill?"

Teal'c looked good, "T buddy, I can't tell you how good it is to see you, I've missed you man."

"I was not aware that I had gone anywhere, however you can not have missed me since you are not Colonel O'Neill."

My head dropped, "I understand that Teal'c and I actually am Colonel O'Neill, just not your Colonel O'Neill."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. " The Teal'c from my reality is living in the land of light with Drey'ac and Ry'ac. Hes' the Leader of the Jaffa rebellion and I only get to see him every few months on various missions."

"And what of Daniel Jackson and Jonas Quinn."

"They're both on the team, Jonas Joined SG-1 when the physicist they had assigned to the team died from radiation poisoning after saving the butts of the Kelownans. Harrison only lived a few minutes after we got him back to earth. Then Jonas came through with the nequadria."

" I see, and what of the relationship between you and Samantha Carter. "

"My wife."

"I am satisfied."

With that last statement the observation window was closed and I heard the locks turning and the door opening. After a moment Teal'c stepped into the room.

"I have permission to release you into my custody, but I have been instructed to call you 'John'. You will put these on."

Teal'c handed me a pile of clothes that were definitely not earth based. "You will not leave base, and will appear to have been masquerading as Colonel O'Neill."

"Okay I get it, I'm the bad guy that attacked Sam, Major Carter, and this is all to protect her, no problem." At least I was getting the hell out of a holding cell.

"I've been through the soil samples 3 dozen times General." Sam stared at him wearily , She hadn't slept at all the previous night and had been working on soil samples all morning.

"The fragments of the quantum mirror will be arriving from Nulles in about an hour, Why don't you take the VIP quarters for a nap or . . ." Sam was a bit surprised that it took him that long to realize what he was suggesting.

"That's okay sir I'll just take the cot in my Lab." The one that Jack ordered be there permanently while She was working late hours. I can't count the number of times it had come in handy.

"Understood, Major" he said with a bit of pink painting his cheeks. "I'll have someone wake you when the shipment arrives."

"Thank you Sir" I saluted and turned on my heel, making my way slowly back to my lab I forced thoughts of Soil samples and mineral readings to the forefront of my mind. Anything to negate the feeling of his hands on my skin, the taste of his mouth upon mine and the shadow feelings of each caress in the way he had made love to me.

AU

The lab was quiet and dark, perfect for mulling over complex equations, and figuring out the meaning of life, 'like exactly how Jack O'Neill could do 'that' with his hips and leave me unconscious. After all dreams were all She had now, and they really ought to be good ones.' Sam thought with a smile forming.

Saturday afternoon when I should be at a picnic with Sam and Charlie and I am stuck in interrogation number 6 with lame ass captain Geddies. I never liked the guy in my world I have no reason to now. I should be with Sa . . . He should be, I have to keep reminding myself that they are not mine. even having this for a day, there is no way I can give it up

"One more time Colonel O'Neill, Where are you from."

"Okay but this has really got to be the last time the other kids are getting Jealous of all the attention I'm getting." He didn't even smirk at my joke, this guy is evil.

"You don't trust me do you Colonel."

"Is there a particular reason I should?" I really no patience for this profound level of Crap!

"Is there any reason you shouldn't?" Oh God he makes it so easy. Give me an opening like that and expect me Not to take full advantage of it, especially since I am bored to tears and would do anything for entertainment.

I paused a moment and forced fear to show in my eyes. "In my reality you aren't a Captain, You are, were a lieutenant Colonel." I really have to keep from laughing at the face he makes at my announcement. A mix of pride and confusion flashing across his face before he poses his next question.

"Were? I WAS?"

"Oh yeah you were, the leader of SG-10 and special liaison to the Aasguard."

"Really?" The pride was beaming through full force. The 'were' completely forgotten.

"Well that is until, you were captured and became host to one of the most feared and dangerous goa'uld of all time." His face dropped and I had to continue to hold my position with a straight face. "it was very tragic, you ended up destroying half the base and killing half the staff before Pansy could be stopped."

"Pansy?"

"Yeah, the goa'uld that captured you, it was horrible, very traumatizing." I was laughing on the inside. While he looked at if someone had shot his favorite gerbil. And the look in his eyes was one of supreme mercy. 'don't do me any favors buddy.'

"Well then colonel O'Neill, I think that is enough for now, you will be released into the custody of Captain Samantha Carter, do not leave the Colorado Springs area and do not leave the company of the Captain. " Ok go ahead and do me some favors. If I had know that that tactic would get me out of here I would have done it 3 questioning sessions ago. But why was Sam still a captain?


	8. Chapter 8

AU

"So why are you still a Captain?"

Sam looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm married to a higher ranking officer, any promotion I got now would seem like preferential treatment. That's the way it works, I made the choice when I married Jack .. that my rank didn't matter, that being with him and Charlie was worth the sacrifice of raising ranks. Plus, I'm the lead scientist in charge of the star gate program, what could be better than that?"

"Okay." I decided to drop the subject but made a mental note to talk to George about giving her a promotion. We continued to walk on toward the lake where Charlie had taken off to talk to a girl. My son interested in a girl. I wanted to smile and scream at the same time. The Idea of loosing him again ate at me every moment I stayed in this reality.

"I need to get home Sam. I've been here for almost 2 days, if this charade failure is going to set in after 3. . . I've seen it, and it wasn't pretty, I don't want Charlie to see that happen."

"The team is retrieving the quantum mirror from the planet as we speak. It's the best lead we have, if there isn't one in your world then we can't use it to get you home but maybe we can figure out how it works and recreate the conditions that brought you here in the first place."

She continued walking on ahead of me, he eyes following Charlie in the distance, he had joined a volleyball game next to the lake.

We watched for an hour while he played, after he came over to us and we went home. We arranged for me to be on base the next few nights, night gate duty, Sam told me it had happened in the past, Charlie was used to it. Sam never slept as well but at least we wouldn't have to worry about any more incidents like the previous morning.

I knew I definitely knew I needed some perspective on the situation. So for the next 2 days I was at the base full time, sleeping in my quarters. Eating in the commissary and getting to know the alternative SGC, but I was away from the perfection of the life that this jack had compared to mine. a world in which Daniel never died, Teal'c was with his family true, but who can hold that against him. Jonas was a little strange and SG-1 did have a Russian on the team. It wasn't my SGC but it wasn't bad.

Sam had gotten the Quantum mirror and had already had a visit from one other reality, another carter, her entropic cascade failure had apparently kicked in almost immediately, she was looking for her Husband jack and had been world hopping for a few weeks, she left quickly and had at least served to validate my claim to any remaining skeptics.

After 2 days of almost constant research, Sam had only discovered that the mineral composition of the mirror and the planet surface were nearly identical, and that the planet most likely exists in subspace as well as real space and that the wormhole must somehow cross connect realities under the right conditions. Great just my dumb luck to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Charlie was another matter, on the third day I went back to the house, they had decided that the failure (whatever it's called) would take longer to effect me due to the fact that my double was not here to aggravate it. So I went home, and Sam stayed on base, and I got an escort and a security detail stationed on the street. Charlie was waiting when I got home, he was irritated that the girl from the park hadn't called him and hadn't answered when he tried to call her.

"Charlie. "

"What dad?"

"If she's not interested, she's not interested"

"That's not what you said about Sam." He smiled at me with that great grin that his mom had.

"What? " He asked when he noticed me looking at him.

"you've got your mother's smile" I kept my eyes level with his and didn't change my expression. He stared at me for a moment, sizing me up, trying to decide whether to challenge my sincerity or to accept that I was sincere. He eventually broke eye contact and looked at the ground.

"She had a great smile" he said quietly. "And her eyes, she always looked right at you, always saw you, never looked through you. When she was with me, she was always there, really there, with me."

I watched as the strong young man that has stood in front of me mere minutes ago, became a lost and confused 8 year old little boy who just wanted his mother back. He opened up to me, he was standing here, letting in the man he was simultaneously accusing of never being there for him.

"SHe was one of the two most incredible women of the face of the earth, I was lucky to have her love me, and lucky that she gave me you." I moved closer to him. "She always knew what you needed, she always knew how to talk to you." The tears flowed from him as he stared intently at the floor. "She knew you so much better than I did." I moved my hand to his shoulder. "You were everything to her, she loved you so much, and she would be so proud of you now."

From his response I would guess that Jack and Charlie had never discussed Sarah's death. I really had no right to do this, to say any of this, but I couldn't let it go unsaid, knowing my own stubbornness and pain, if this reality's Jack O'Neill had kept it bottled up for 8 years, it would probably stay bottled up for at least that long again, and this boy deserved some closure, he needed to know that his father didn't blame his son for his wife's death.

"Dad, do you . . do you think she . . ." He pulled away from me then. stop talking and get away, the classic escapist technique, I should recognize it, I had the t-shirt. But I couldn't let Charlie keep it inside any more. I followed him.

"It's not your fault Charlie. " He looked me in the eyes but said nothing. "It's not your fault Charlie. It was MY gun." He just kept staring. "you were eight years old Charlie, It was MY gun, I should have taught you, I should have kept it locked up. away from the bullets." The look on his face was of disbelief. "you were only an eight year old little boy, and it is NOT your fault"

I turned my own eyes to the floor then, "There were so many times I wished that it had been me that died that day, so many times I asked why someone so much better than me had to die when I lived. But I had to stop thinking like that Charlie, because I knew that she was probably watching me feel sorry for myself and hating me for what I was doing to you. She loved you so much Charlie. and I know without a doubt that she doesn't blame you, and that she dosn't think that there is anything to forgive. "

I stopped talking, he was sitting on the sofa looking at the coffee table. I had paved the road ahead of him to let out everything he was feeling. I could see it in him, the anger, the frustration.

"Why now? Why after eight years? Why are you saying this after eight fucking years!"

"I don't know Charlie, probably because I have the emotional maturity of a dead fish. I never understood what you mom saw in me, or Sam for that matter. I'm an angry, bitter, stubborn old man. I'm completely military or completely immature, one or the other. One can be damn scary and the other is just irritating." I was getting into all the self analysis I had done while on the Moon of that dumb planet. Way too much freaking time to myself.

"That and the fact that you deserve to hear it. You don't deserve to have her death haunting you for the rest of your life. That if I'm ever going to grow up and really be a father, I needed to start with you, being a real father to you Charlie."

I sat next to him on the couch.

"You are allowed one good punch for every Year I was a complete Jerk"

I'm not sure whether that comment would equal 8 or 16, but after the third time his fist slammed painfully into my shoulder he stopped. I put my arms around him then.

"I love you Charlie. I have missed you so much." Though those particular words were more for me than for him it didn't seem to matter. The rift wasn't closed but the bridge across it was built.

I let Charlie go, he had to do his homework and told me I had better get busy making dinner for Sam.

after a long period away from this story I was finally inspired to continue it, I am working out the ending a little differently than originally intended, but I think it will be better. Please R & R.


	9. Chapter 9

RU

If I close my eyes and let myself get lost in the sounds that acompany the sceneary around Cheyenne Mountain I can almost believe that I am just having a bad dream. That when I wake up I'll be in my own bed, with my Wife beside me and my son down the hall, I'll turn to Sam and wake her wih gentle kisses running up her neck, and we'll make love in the early morrning hours. I'll touch evey spot I've managed to memorize over the past 2 years, eliciting a more fevored response with each carress - "Are you well John?" Teal'c asks breaking me from my reverie and bringing me back to the reality that I don't belong in. I sigh long and gruff. "Yeah T, I'm well." I let the moment steep in silence. listening to the Crickets and occasional Owl. I let my mind wander and my thoughts disturb me 'What if I never get to go home? What if I have to stay here for the rest of my life will that Entrophy Castrade Failure thing Kill me? I'll never get to Charlie I'm sorry.' "Teal'c"

"Yes John"

"How is Sam?"

"Samantha Carter says that she is well."

I looked up at him and met his eyes daring him to lie to me about the one person that really mattered to me in this world.

"I believe her to be under an amazing amount of mental, physical and emotional strain. She is working very hard to try and understand what occurred to cause you and Colonel O'Neill to replace one another in your individual realities."

I continue to stare at him.

"And she fears that any child she may have conceived with you will not be able to withstand the affects of having 2 different entropic signatures."

I looked away then and stared at the trees. "I need to see her T".

"That is not possible John"

"No-one knows her like I do Teal'c, I can help her focus, know when she's reached her limits and I know how to help her recover fastest." ' Plus I need to see her, so I can have at least something of what I've lost if I can't get my family back, she's all I've got.'

"Will not seeing you increase her emotional distress over losing Colonel O'Neill?"

"I can guarantee it won't, come on, you gotta get me in to see her. Let me at least speak to the General about it."

At 1600 Hours Major Sam Carter threw a slide plate across the room which shattered against the far wall. She then put her hands over her eyes and shed a few therapeutic Tears.

At the Same time General George Hammond invited 'John' into his office.

"Sit down John" The general sounded tired and irritated

"General."

"I'll cut to the chase, we destroyed the quantum mirror in the first place to avoid situations like this, as soon as we get this whole thing resolved we're locking PRX-198 out of the dialing computer. "

"George, Sam needs- "

"Let Me finish." He walked around his desk and leaned against it facing me. " I know that Jack O'Neill would never do anything to hurt Sam Carter. What I don't know is . . if you 'John'" He said with emphasis. "Can handle being around Sam knowing that she is NOT your wife, can you keep from hurting her just by reminding her of all the things that she can't have?"

"I know I can General." He looked at me hard, as if trying to test my sincerity. "But why can't she have them? "

"Son you know very well the Regulations that prohibit--"

"Our general Hammond found a way. He split up our duties so that they were peers but not in the same chain of command. Sam wanted to try to have a baby anyway so going off world less didn't really bother her. And her not being on SG-1 probably saved our Daniels life. I don't know what obstacles are in your way that my general didn't, He can't be happy without her. Without Charlie, without Sara, without Sam, No Daniel , just a big empty house and no one."

I looked to the general , his eyes unmoving locked on me. "I now how empty I felt when Sara died, I can only imagine that your Jack shut down like I did when he lost Charlie, I can't even imagine that , but I know how I feel now, the possibility now of never seeing them again, never being able to hold Sam again, never seeing Charlie again, I feel bad enough just missing his last game. . . Sam can get insecure ya know, since her dad died since her brother stopped talking to her for taking his side in the end, trying to make them reconcile before it was too late."

In her lab Sam got up and went to clean up the shattered slide.

"None of those events happened here, Major Carter is one of the most confident and competent officers I've ever had the pleasure to serve with. I sincerely doubt that she's as fragile as you make her out to be."

I stared at him, Sam's dad was alive. A part of me wanted to demand to see him, if he was alive here why wasn't he alive in my reality. "Why did my Sam have to lose her father if there was a way to save him."

As Sam picked up a large piece of the slide, it slid into her finger cutting deeply and allowing the dirt from the planet into her blood stream.

"You're dealing with a lot Jack.. John. I'm going to authorize you to see Sam, but you will be monitored at all times." If there is any indication of her stress level increasing you will be restricted from her. "

"Yes Sir" I said, I was happier that I got to see Sam, but I wasn't sure how to deal with all the new information I was getting from this alternate world. It seemed to me that here between this Sam and Jack, Jack had gotten Royally Screwed, and he was more closed off as a result. Sam had had at least a few better things happen to her and was much stronger person, she still wanted Her Jack, but maybe she didn't need him.

Sam pulled the piece of glass from her finger and quickly washed it off in her sink. It was deep and needed stitches so he headed for the infirmary.

I left to meet Teal'c and head to Sam's lab. When we got there she had gone, then I noticed the broken glass and blood by the far wall. Sam was hurt I realize and silly things like the small amount of blood and a proportional response completely escape my mind. I've already lost so much, I can't lose her too. I burst past Teal'c and ran to the Infirmary.

"Sorry to bother you with this Janet, it's small but deep."

"There is some dirt in it so we'll have to irrigate, how did you get dirt in a cut you got in your lab?"

"I was studying the Mineral composition of the dirt the c .. John brought back from PRX-198"

"Ah, Alien Dirt, we'd better run a full physical analysis on you then."

Sam rolled her eyes just as John rushed into the infirmary positioning himself immediately beside her in a somewhat possessive manner with a hand around her back and his eyes and free hand searching her for injuries.

"Sam are you okay, I saw the blood in your lab."

"I'm fine" He pulled her head to him and kissed her forehead while wrapping his arms around her. It was a moment before he realized what he was doing and backed away slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, I was just worried about you." Sam for her part wasn't sure how to respond, she Knew that this man wasn't the Jack she wanted but she couldn't help but respond to him.

"It's okay, It's just my finger, serves me right for getting mad at my microscope." she responded slightly flushed.

'Is she flirting?' John mused to himself.

The next half hour began with John being kicked out while Sam was subjected to a full physical and her finger obtained stitches. HE was let back in once Sam was dressed and the test results were back.

"As far as I can tell there is nothing wrong the Dirt from the slide did get into your blood stream causing trace amounts of some unusual metals and a slight elevation in hormone levels, nothing harmful. I'd like to keep a close eye on you so I don't want you leaving base, but you are welcome to go back to your lab, but please no more flying glass or alien substances."

"Yes Ma'am" Sam responded smartly.

She rose and Jack escorted her back to the lab.

AU

Daniel caught Sam working Late in the Lab.

"How are things going." He asked from the Doorway.

"Well enough I suppose, a little stressful, I got the Mirror Yesterday and I've at least been able to determine that when turned on it has a unique energy signature that seems to encompass a broad band of entropic frequencies the shifts are very subtle. And when I ran a current through the dirt from the planet that it emanated a very similar energy signature."

"That's good right." Daniel asked questioningly.

"Well, it means that coming in contact with a subspace conduit such as the Stargate most likely caused the jack that arrived here to switch places with the one that left, the only crutial factor would be that they would have to enter the stargate at exactly the same moment and they would have to be covered with enough of the planet's dirt to cause the cross-connect of the 2 realities."

"Well then you've figured it out."

"right, how it probably happened. But that doesn't get us any closer to getting Jack back."


End file.
